bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Return of the Lancer - Chapter 4: A Man of Peace
A Man of Peace is the fourth and penultimate chapter of my seventeenth fanfiction, "Return of the Lancer". Harold actually starts changing in this chapter. He's never not going to be a player, but he changes in other ways. I hope you like this chapter. I've been meaning to say this for a while, but I picture the interior of Harold and Henriett's house kind of like the Marakarth house in Skyrim. Just so you know how to picture his house. There is one key difference, though: This house actually has windows. We all know how unfortunate Harold's windows are. A Man of Peace Kolar: Harold, are you aware that you forgot all of the belongings that you brought to my castle? Harold: I was in a bit of a hurry to get out of there. Do you have a special power that can transport them to me? Kolar: I do. Can you please not leave your stuff here the next time you visit? Harold: I won't. Sorry about that. Kolar: Your belongings should be in your secret room now. Harold: Thank you. Harold went into his secret room, and, as Kolar had promised, his blooded attire, helmet, Piercing Rifle, and Rifle Spear were all there. Harold put his attire onto an armor stand in his house, and kept his weapons in the secret room. He didn't need his weapons anymore. They helped him when he needed them, but he doesn't need them anymore. He went into the cellar, and got some vodka. He sat down at his desk, and decided to start writing a diary. He had many things that he would like to document, so a diary would be helpful. He wrote for about an hour. He then stopped writing, went back into the secret room, and locked the diary in a chest. He put the key on a string, and wore it around his neck. He didn't want anyone to uncover all of his secrets until the time was right. He went back into the living room, and sat down near the fireplace. He took off his hood, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and layed down on his back. He made himself a silent promise: He was never going to fight again. He has killed many people, wiped out entire families, and ruined people's lives. He didn't want to do any of that ever again. He wanted to change his ways. He was going to be a man of peace. He heard the front door open, so he sat up, and put his hood back on. He turned around, and his family had come in after doing some training. He stood up, and went into the kitchen to get a snack. He got a plate of sliced cheese and grapes, then sat down at the dining room table. He hadn't eaten at all that day, so he was very hungry. He ate his snack, and Jack and Lydia sat down at the table with him. Harold always eats with his mouth open, so his children were somewhat disgusted by how he was eating. He spoke to them. Harold: So. Tell me about yourselves. I want to know my children better. While listening to them speak, Harold kept eating. Jack: Well, I'm your son. I can shoot a bow really well, and I don't like fighting. Harold: You sound like my father. Jack: Was he nice? Harold: I hated my father. He was loyal to no one. Especially my mother. Jack: Okay then. Harold: How about you, Lydia? Lydia: I'm your daughter... Harold: I know that. Lydia: Right. Well... I, uh... I don't really know how to describe myself. Harold: Very well. Harold finished his snack, then went into the cellar to get a drink. He sat back down at the table, and drank his vodka. His children both got up. Jack went into the living room, and Lydia went into her bedroom. Harold finished his drink, then went into his bedroom to talk to Henriett. They both sat on the bed, and held hands. Harold: I want to change me ways. I'm never going to fight again. Henriett: Why not? Harold: I'm an old man now. I'm running out of fight. Henriett: What would you do instead? Harold: Why do I have to do anything? Henriett: You need to feed your family. Harold: Do you know how much money I have hidden in the secret room? We're never going to be poor. Don't worry. Henriett: I won't. Harold put his around around Henriett. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Harold: I love you. Henriett: Love you too. They were silent for a few minutes. Harold then thought of an idea. Harold: I think that it's time for Yharnam to know that the Lancer has returned. Henriett sat up, and looked at Harold. Henriett: I think so too. Harold: Very well. I'll write a speech. That should be fun. I'm terrible at giving speeches. Henriett: You are. Harold: Hey! Henriett: What? It's true. Harold: I know. Credits Thank you for reading this chapter. The last chapter will be out later. Tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts